Embodiments of the invention relate generally to dual-tone multi-frequency signal processing, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signal processing within a media over Internet Protocol (MoIP) network.
Dual-tone multi-frequency signals can be transmitted between endpoints via a media signal within a MoIP network based on one or more media-layer protocols associated with a variety of conventions and standards. For example, several known public and proprietary media-layer protocol configurations can be used to transmit DTMF signals via a media signal. Typically, network equipment and/or network software vendors support only a small subset of media-layer protocols that can be used to transmit DTMF signals. This poses a significant interoperability challenge to not only network equipment/software providers, but also to service providers who integrate network equipment from various vendors to implement services and applications. Accordingly, detecting DTMF signals in real-time (e.g., as they are being transmitted and/or received) so that the interoperability challenges can be resolved may be desirable. Known detection techniques, however, can be computationally expensive and unscalable despite advances in hardware/software processing capabilities. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for processing media signals that have information associated with DTMF signals.